Sailor Moon Star M
by Harkem
Summary: I like the way Sailor Moon ends, but I always thought there was too much left undone. So I'm doing it. This is what happens after the end of the series


Sailor Moon Star M

Neo Queen Serenity defeated Galaxia and returned everything back to its normal stage. It's been a month and nothing's happened since then leaving the Queen and her scouts with a mission ended abruptly. Having no objections to a life of peace they continued on living happily.

Serena married her beau and some things clicked into place. The future was set and only death could prevent their young future daughter from existing. With no worries in the world the girls put away their powers and pretended to be normal like everyone else. For a while anyway…

Galaxia paid the Queen a visit and told her of something she had never known. There were scouts missing from the group and the entire knighthood of warriors whose mission was to protect her and her family was incomplete. Sailors Sun, Earth and Thiarra were yet to be revealed but were in the side lines waiting for their time to come back. Sailor Sun was an old friend of Galaxia's and the signs of her return were everywhere, especially in the sudden occurrences of flash eclipses.

The Queen had no reaction and decided to let the chips fall where they may. If these missing scouts appeared it'd be excellent, but if they did not, it wasn't going to be a complete devastation. Galaxia returned to her dimension throughout the system of Earth's placing and said not one other word.

"So basically three of them are missing and they're going to appear soon," said Serena as she concluded the very long speech she had just planted on her friends Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina.

"She didn't give you any precise times?" asked Rei leaning over the table to get closer to Serena.

"No, she just said they'd be coming around soon, that's it," said Serena.

"That really makes no sense. Why would any of the scouts still be in hiding if you have already been deemed Queen of The Moon and of Crystal Tokyo," said Amy.

"Maybe it's not their way, maybe they prefer to stay anonymous until a time we really need them," said Mina.

"Don't be ridiculous. If that were the case they would have arrived when we fought Galaxia. That was no easy fight and they certainly could have stuck their heads out and given us a hand," said Rei.

"Maybe they died before they got the chance," said Lita.

"What? How?" said Rei.

"We all died in the end too…maybe they lost their stellar seeds before we did and so they couldn't help. A little like what happened to Darien," said Lita.

"It could be, but I'm not making any assumptions. When they show up, if they do, we'll find out and that'll be that," said Amy. Lita nodded in agreement.

"They raise a lot of questions though. Maybe Setsuna knows something," said Mina.

"I've called her, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. They're coming out here within the next couple of days," said Serena.

"Okay then let's just wait for them before we go any further into this. After all, nothing's happened anyway," said Mina. Everyone nodded.

That night as Serena got into bed she told her cat Luna about what Galaxia had said. Luna was more surprised than anything else and then she seemed worried.

"What's the matter Luna? Why that face?"

"Well Serena, Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth were always a part of the team and if they're not here it's because their guidance has not been good. But Sailor Thiarra…she was created for the purpose of destroying Galaxia and Sun if they ever got too overwhelmingly powerful."

"But that's already happened. So is her purpose…well not a purpose anymore?"

"I don't know. I don't know if she'll even appear. If her mission was settled without her then she really has no reason to exist," said Luna.

"Oh Luna that's terrible to say!" said Serena.

"Yes, I know, but it's the truth. We'll just have to wait."

"Yeah, whatever just as long as everyone's safe," said Serena.

"Of course, good night Serena," said Luna and curled up into a ball at the foot of the bed.

"Oh Luna, by the way, you said Thiarra was created…not born…so I guess she's like an experiment?"

"You can call her that…," said Luna sleepily.

"Well…who created her?" asked Serena.

"You did. Good night," said Luna and went quiet. Serena was frozen in place unable to react to what Luna had just said. _She_ had created Thiarra…which meant she had known Galaxia and Sun in her past life…which meant there was a lot that she didn't know about now.

She beckoned for Luna but got ignored so she laid back and tried to sleep. So many thoughts were rushing through her head that she could barely keep her eyes closed, but the drowsiness and comfort of her bed knocked her out in the late hours of the night.

The next morning when Serena woke up she felt a strange sensation and something told her that the happy time she had been having was now over. She met her husband for breakfast and while he talked she quietly stared out the window not hearing a word he said. She didn't mean to be distracted but something was out of place and it was driving her crazy.

"Is that her?"

"Yes the queen."

"Seems like a little girl who's confused about just about everything to me."

"She probably is. Which works in our advantage because the less she knows the easier it will be to take her down.

"But what if the missing scouts appear? Sailor Earth defeated you without any trouble last time."

"Sailor Earth won't be there because she'll be dead long before she knows I'm even a threat. All we have to do is keep our cool and it'll work out just fine the way I want."

"What about the boy?"

"What about him?"

"What role does he play in all of this?"

"Not a major one, but it would be best to keep him away from the Queen. Under he influence he could turn out to ruin the entire operation."

"I see, well why not just kill him?"

"Killing him means he's too dangerous to keep alive and that is not true."

"Yes, well if he were dead it'd be one less concern."

"Don't concern yourself with him. He's nothing but a lost soul trying to find a purpose. I'm sure once he's done his part he'll continue down the same lonely road we pulled him from."

"Poor fool, his destiny could not be anymore clear. He will perish alone whether it is now or later."

"Too right my dear, now see about locking the Earth from Galaxia again. The last thing I need is her warning the Queen about anything else."

"Yes sir, anything else apart from that task?"

"Yes, be a dear and destroy the door of time."

"What! That's impossible it's guarded."

"By a sailor scout; you can't win?"

"Destroy the door. Got it."

"And Cele, make sure Sailor Moon is no longer available to Tokyo."

"With pleasure sir."

Serena took a walk in the park after her breakfast with Darien to clear her head, or at least try to. It was quiet and no one was really around despite it being a beautiful day. She wandered around for a little while and finally found a bench where she sat down and looked up into the sky. For once she wished that the answers would just come to her so that she wouldn't have to anxiously wait for them to arrive one by one over an extended period of time.

"Mrs. Chiba?"

Serena looked down and saw a tiny man standing before her holding a brief case. He had a very big smile on his face.

"Mrs. Chiba?" he repeated.

"Yes?" she said a little confused.

"Good. I was hoping it was you. I was wondering if you would give me one little thing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your heart," he said and opened the brief case. Out jumped a little creature that looked like a dog with seven legs. It jumped on Serena and bit into her chest.

"Oh shit, what the—" she yelled standing up trying to push it off.

"Now, now Mrs. Chiba, be nice to the Heartless," said the man.

"The what? Who are you?" Serena yelled.

"I am Cele, the right hand of the great Gabnia and your heart and powers, oh dear queen of Crystal Tokyo, must go to Kingdom Hearts!"

Serena shoved the creature off of her and grabbed her locket to transform. But when she reached for it she found one devastating fact, the creature had destroyed it, leaving the crystal within completely vulnerable.

Cele laughed and said, "Just surrender and this will all be easier, okay?"

Serena backed up and looked for an option. There wasn't one because the park was deserted and she had no way to fight. She looked to Cele who still had a big smile on his face.

"Leave me alone," said Serena.

"I'm afraid my orders were clear your highness. Now give up," said Cele. Serena kept her ground but knew something was going to happen and it wouldn't be in her favor.

"Cele I knew you were a coward but taking the only weapon she has before she could react is low even for you!"

Both Serena and Cele looked to the side and saw a sailor scout standing before them. It wasn't one that Serena recognized. She has long bright purple hair that matched her uniform color.

"Sailor Thiarra, fancy running into you here," said Cele casually.

"Boy please. Leave the queen alone or I'll kill you. Just surrender it'll be easier," said sailor Thiarra mocking Cele.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" said Cele cruelly.

"No. I know I am. Now back off you pathetic excuse for a stillborn or I'll go kung-fu on your ass."

"Heh. Are you trying to scare me? Because you're failing!"

"Oh really! Well then maybe I'll try a little harder," said Thiarra and took off the tiara on her head. She held it out in front of her and it grew in size. She grabbed it and swung it around like a sword.

Cele looked a little shaken now. He looked back to Serena and Thiarra again.

"Fine. I don't want to waste my time here anyway. Goodbye your highness," he said and with a bow disappeared.

Serena fell back onto the bench and looked at Thiarra.

"Are you alright your highness?" asked Thiarra approaching her.

Serena smiled and said, "Better than okay. You're here!"


End file.
